Our Odd Little Family
by owen-thebadwolf
Summary: AU: a now single David Nolan moves to Story Brooke Maine. where he lives the life he has always wanted. and gets the family he has always dreamed of. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

David Nolan stood in front of his car, all packed up and ready to go. He had all of his clothes and a few personal possessions packed in the back of his pickup.

It only took two days to completely pack all of his belongings, and he was ready to leave. He needed change. He hadn't been happy in some time, but he was determined to change that.

Kathryn stood by him, the look of sorrow plastered on her face.

"You know you don't have to leave." she was pleading," we have only just started consoling. We can still make this work."

He didn't want to hear it. They have had their difficulties in this marriage since the beginning. What they had could never make him happy.

"You know what. I loved you the best I could. What I could do I did. What I couldn't do I tried. But it wasn't it for me. Not enough. And I don't think it was enough for you either." His words were oddly comforting to her. It made sense. But she was losing the only life she has ever known. "Kathryn, I will always care for you. You will always have a place in my heart. But we don't belong together. Maybe we did and missed our moment. Maybe we never belonged together all I know is we will never make each other happy."

Kathryn thought on his words. It was all true. They didn't really go together.

"I can't blame you for seeing it first. I suppose we have been growing apart for some time now." She fiddled with her hands as she spoke." Ill draw up the paper work and send it to you." The two hugged, then he was off. His truck roared to life and puttered away

He was off to his new life. He had found an apartment in a small town in Maine. He was happy getting out of the city. He always hated Boston. He only ever moved there for Kathryn and her work. The people were rude, the streets always packed. And the drivers were some of the worst he has ever seen. He wanted to move back to his home state, but not his home town, so he found a small town similar to the one he grew up in.

The drive was long, David arrived in the late afternoon. After living in the city so long he had almost forgotten what it was like outside. It was to be quite different. Quaint. He had an address but when he pulled up it didn't make sense. The address was for a pawn shop. Figuring he must have written in down wrong, he decided to go in and ask for directions.

A chime of the bell filled the otherwise empty store, alluring the silence of his entry. the store was filled with the most unusual things. Of course pawn shops had all types of things this one seemed even stranger than most. Some of the things were normal like guitars and beer mugs. But also very exotic things. A few swords, some creepy people puppets. One item in particular caught his eye. A glass mobile. I was made of blue glass and had delicate glass unicorns hanging from it. It was expertly crafted. The light danced gracefully off the work of art and shimmered around the shop.

"See something you like?" the voice started David. He shot around to see the speaker.

"No. uh…sorry." He observed the man in front of him. He was an older gentleman, probably 50with long black hair reaching down to his shoulders. A beard was stubbly. His clothes, a suit were ever so nice. Clearly he did well here. He leand on his left side with a cane in hand.

"May I help you?" a rather thick Scottish accent on his words.

"Yeah, hi my name is David Nolan."

"Ah…" the man walked towards him, heavily using the cane "Mr. Nolan" he spoke with a smile revealing a single gold tooth. "I'm Mr. Gold. I believe we talked on the phone about an apartment."

"Oh yes."

"Well here are the keys and the address." He reached for them on the counter. "I'll be around tomorrow for first and last month's rent."

"Thank you." David reached for the keys and paper.

"You enjoy your day Mr. Nolan." David smiled and left through the ringing door.

The building was easy to find. He parked on the side of the street turned off the engine and locked his truck.

The building had to have been a factory of some sort at one time. It was all brick with large windows and reminisce of a smoke stack. Faded letters that read 'cannery' were still visible.

He made his way up the stairs to the second floor keys in hand. He placed it in the lock but when he went to turn the key it stuck. He giggled the key, it started to move then stuck again.

"Oh come on." He said muttering curses under his breath.

He tried removing the key but it wouldn't budge. David kneeled down to try and jimmy it out when he heard footsteps. 'Maybe that's another tenant who can help' he thought still tugging at the key. There was a large thump, he turned around to see a figure.

"Hey can you-" he was quickly silenced by a swift right cross to the jaw.

He fell to the floor with a thud. His vision ailing all he could see were two glowing green emeralds.

David awoke with a splitting pain in his jaw and head. He was no longer in the hall way, he was in a room. A sweet sent filled his nostrils, a succulent chocolaty aroma. He couldn't really make out his surroundings. His eyelids fluttered open, as he tried to regain his barring's. He could tell he wasn't in the hall way, but that was the extent of his knowledge.

It was a room with red brick and white painted wood that was chipping. The walls had the same faded writing as the outside of the building, it was a loft of some sort.

A man and woman stood by the door.

"He should be fine, call if there are any problems." The tall blonde man instructed the much shorter women. She nodded in response, her short raven hair jerking forward with the movement.

"You can also call if there aren't any problems." He added with a very cheesy grin.

"Right." The woman caught the flirtation but did not want to encourage it." Thank you dr. whale." She practically shoved him out of her apartment, closing the door right after he was out of the way. Walking into the kitchen her casual sneakers squeaked slightly.

David sat up, only to fall right back down with a groan getting the attention of the women. She quickly ran to his side.

"Careful there." She cooed, "You hit your head pretty hard."

"w-where…am I?" he stammered.

"My apartment."

"Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm mary maragret Blanchard, and you?" she sat on the coffee table so she wasn't towering over him.

"David Nolan." He sat up again, slowly this time. The throbbing pain in his head grew worse.

""well it's nice to meet you David Nolan." She held out her hand, he took it hesitantly.

"What uh…what happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Well…"he thought back, "I was trying to unlock my apartment door, the key got jammed. Then there was a figure." Thinking made his head ache more. They sat for a moment.

"Anything else?" she asked trying to jog his memory.

"I remember my head hurting." She smiled at least he didn't hurt his sense of humor. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. When she returned she had two cups of hot chocolate clutched in her hands.

"Here," She handed one to him.

"Thanks." He took it, "cinnamon?" he asked

"Yeah, sorry just a habit of mine."

"Hmmm." He took a sip "OW!"

"Careful it's hot." Her warning a bit late.

"No the chocolates fine. My jaw is killing me." He rubbed it finding a bandage on it.

"Right. That." She chuckled slightly with embarrassments she placed her mug on the table. Why would she be embarrassed?

"That is because you have stiches. Three to be precise."

He looked dumbfounded.

"From when I knocked you out." She spoke to the ground feeling rather guilty.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm the figure you saw."

His eyes widened in realization. The emeralds. The orbs of green he saw were her eyes. He sat for a moment thinking playing it back in his head replacing the figure with her. He took a sip and continued.

"Why did you knock me out?" he leand forward setting his mug on the table next to hers.

"Well I thought you were trying to break into my apartment, so…I punched you. Although it was a valid and understandable reason, the tone in which she spoke made it sound absurd. "Only after did I relies you were the new tenant and you got the apartments mixed up. So I brought you inside and called dr. whale."

"That cheese ball of a guy is a doctor?" out of everything she had said that was what David couldn't believe.

Mm nodded.

"So I know it's not the best impression but, welcome to Storybrooke." She smiled.

"You make me feel so welcome." He quipped.

They shared a few laughs before David felt he had over stayed his welcome, more like capture.

"Thank you." He stood in the door way.

"Of course any time." She blushed. The reddening of her checks amplified by the paleness of her skin.

David left to begin unpacking his things. This time his key worked. His apartment was just like hers. The same large windows flooding the small flat with the evenings light. The same red brick and chipped paint that should be repainted but gave the place a sort of character. Even the same lay out. The only real separate room was the bath room, the rest of it all just sort of blended together. The bed rom was really just an alcove of the kitchen which bled into the dining area, into the living room. It also had the same loft that hers did. The only difference between his and hers was that his was completely empty of all furniture except a small bed which was more of a caught and an old bar stool at the counter that would probably give way under his weight.

He brought all of his boxes up in a few short trips. Most were fairly light only filled with clothes. Just about everything was to go to Kathryn in the divorce. He wanted nothing from that life anyway.

Only now was he realizing he would have to buy all new things.

His stomach rumbled loudly echoing through the empty flat. He checked the kitchen. The fridge hadn't even been plugged into nothing could be in there. All the cubberds were empty. Not even a forgotten mug from the previous tenants.

He sighed.

David forgot what it was like uprooting from home, finding a new one. It always took time. He felt the bandage on his chin. The pain he could take, but the bandage was just torturous. It was so annoying.

He went to the bathroom to examine he damage. Slowly removing it he saw the small cut and stitches.

"That's all?" that was what all the fuss was about? That's nothing. He has surtantly had worse. He continued to poke at it until a knock at the door.4

"Must be Mr. Gold for the rent.

When he opened the door he found the beautify mm

""h-hi." He stammered.

"Hey," she twisted the ring on her finger, "so I've been thinking. I can't just punch you in the face and not make up for it. So I thought I could show you around town, or buy you dinner. What do you say?" she was nerves. She was asking him out on a day, but not asking him on a date.

David smiled at the woman's absolute kindness. "I would love to."

The two of them spent the next three hours walking around Storybrooke. Mm showed him every inch of town, and introduced to every person they saw.

By the time they finished it was nearly 8 pm. Mm insisted they go to Granny's diner, her treat of course.

"What can I get you two?" the tall thin waitress asked.

"the usual ruby." Mm stated. Not even looking at her menu.

"And you?" she tuned to David.

"Oh ill have the burger please." She nodded and went to place their orders.

As she walked away, you could clearly see she was practically a model. Her legs stretched on for miles, the only thing stopping them was the floor. Which was emphisiesed by the shortest of shorts she wore, which were a bright crimson.

David didn't look though. He was far too busy getting lost in mm eyes.

She loved this. Most guys in town tend to blatantly stair at ruby making it ridiculously odviest they were checking her out. But David's eyes never traveled southern that her lips.

Refreshing he thought.

Over dinner the two of them talked, manly on how they got to Storybrooke. It turned out mm had lived there almost her entire life. Only leaving for college. David preceded to tell her everything about his marriage and divorce. Commenting more than once that he 'never tells anyone one this much let alone someone he just met.' but it felt like they had known each other a life time.

When the check came, the two of them preceded to do the check dance. Debating who should pay.

"I knocked you out and you had to get stiches. It's the least I could do." Mm reached to snatch it from his hand but he pulled it away at the last second.

"No, you already made up for that by showing me around town. Now let me thank you." Before she could protest he jumped to his feet and rushed to the register.

Mm couldn't help but smile and laugh at his redicoululy chivalrous actions. After tipping ruby he sat back down.

"Well because you paid. I'll walk you home." She joked.

"Fine, I know it's so far for you but…" he joined in.

The two left the diner stumbling as they laughed at their sarcastic conversation. They walked to their apartment building was only two blocks. A three minuet walk at most, but it took nearer ten as mm pointed to every shop and house and gave a detailed history lesson on who lived there. She had told him all this before, he didn't mind though. He liked hearing her talk, and enjoyed when she got really enthusiastic.

They stood in front of the stairs between their two apartments.

"Thank you so much for showing me around and introducing me to people. It has such a nice introductions. I think I'm really going to like it here.' He smiled a big doppy smile.

"Well of course! It's always nice to have new folks in town." She smiled back, staring into his brilliant cobalt eyes. "And thanks again for paying for dinner." She added, almost jokingly. Wishing he had let her pay, but she also loved the gesture he made.

"Well you'll have to get the next one." He looked to the floor then back to her awaiting her response.

"Huh… I guess I will." She smiled, happy he wanted to spend more time with her.

The two stood there in silence for a moment not knowing how to say good bye.

"Well." David was the first to break the silence, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I don't know. I don't come hear often." He smiled at her quip, gave a nod and opened the door to his apartment.

"Good night."

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews. its nice to know some one is reading. I have been working on this one or a while, and have only recently been able to post it. just so you know this is primarily a snowing fic, but I will be slipping in a few other pairings as well. **

Chapter two.

He closed the door behind him, and it echoed through the flat. It hit him again, it was empty save for a stool a cot and his boxes. He needed real furniture. But that was for tomorrow. Right now all David wanted to do was sleep. He removed his light coat and hung it on a nail sticking out from the wall. Slipped off his shoes and trudged to his 'bed'. He fell right on top of it. Socks still on, button shirt and all. He didn't even bother taking off his belt.

He didn't want to do anything. Only sleep. He didn't relies it at the time, but all the walking around with Mary Margaret had warn him out so much. But he could be having his leg sawed off and wouldn't noticed as long as he was with her. He wanted only sleep, letting the promise of a pleasant dream will him into slumber.

David awoke to the sound of knocks. The sun was shining through the windows over his head. The room was bathed in golden sunlight of the mid-morning. He stumbled to his feet, his legs feeling like jello.

"One moment." He called out, still struggling, his eyes not yet adjusted. He moved slowly to the door. He opened the door to find a beautiful women, but not the beautiful Mary Margaret. her hair was a long chestnut, she studied him with her gray-blue eyes.

"Oh, Mr.….." he paused looking down at a paper in her hand, "Nolan?"

"Yes I'm David Nolan." He rubbed his eyes.

"Well I'm belle. I'm here for your first and last month's rent." Her accent was interesting, similar to an English one, but not quiet. Australian perhaps.

"I thought Mr. Gold would be collecting it?" he was trying to recall the memory.

"He asked me to do it today. He had some _family_ matters to attend to." She clearly had a bit of hostility towards whatever family that was.

"Oh well I uh have the check." He searched his pockets for the check.

She gave him a slight smile when he handed it to her. He tried to return it the best he could but he still wasn't awake.

"Oh belle." A soft voice came from behind belle. They both looked to find Mary Margaret.

"Are you here for the rent?"

"mhm." Belle nodded.

"Well here." She searched her purse and found the check.

"Thank you. Have a lovely day." Belle hurried down the stairs and out the building. She had lots of tenants left to see.

Mm looked at David standing in the door way and couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he blushed.

"Did you sleep in your clothes?" she managed to control her laughter.

"Maybe." He was so embarrassed, releasing he must look a fool. She giggled.

"Well come on." She urged him to fallow. "I'm going to Granny's for coffee, ill bye you one you look like you need it."

David slipped on his shoes.

"It's my turn to buy right?" she smiled jokingly. He returned the smile. The two laughed their way to Granny's.

"So, what are you up to today?" Mary Margaret asked as they enjoyed their breakfast.

"Well I have to go to the grocery store and get food otherwise I'll be eating here for every meal." He chuckled before taking a sip of coffee.

"I don't think Granny will mine if you did." The two shared a smile.

"Yeah, I also need to get some furniture." David pushed his plate out of the way indication he was finished.

"What about you?"

"I have a lot of papers to grade."

David gave her a look of confusion.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" he gave the same look. "I'm a grade school teacher."

"Really?"

"Yeah, 5th grade."

"That's cool. You like kids?"

"I should hope so. I spend 6 hours a day with them." They laughed.

Mm stood to pay the bill

"I'll get the next one." David commented as they parted outside the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've uploaded the previuse chapter and this one at the same time because of there short length. **

Chapter 3: interlude.

A month had pasted since David moved to the little hamlet of Story Brooke, and was finally enjoying his life. He had found a job at the local animal shelter as a vet assistant. He had even become friends with the local sheriff, Graham. David was ready to start his happy ending. He had wanted to start a family for years now, but Kathryn never thought it was the 'right time'. Well he was done with that. He wanted a family with or without the 'right person' he was going to get his family. He was going to have his happy ending.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey every one. sorry about being late to update. work has ben crazy. I'm glad you guys all enjoy it. ill try to update as much as I can! I don't really know where im going with this so just hang in there and we will figure this out together. also there will be other couples all through out this story, with short chapters on them. enjoy.**

Chapter 4: new hope.

A knock at the door sent his feet jittery with nervousness. When he opened the door a tall older women stood in front of him.

"Are you Mr. Nolan.?" She asked in a commanding voice.

"David, yeah."

"I'm Donna Noble," she reached her hand out, David shook it, "I'm from the foster home you contacted."

"Oh yes please come in" he moved out the way to let the women enter his apartment.

A small girl trailed after her, grabbing at her leg. Sticking to her like selafane. Her hair was a large bundle of golden locks.

"This is Emma." She placed her hand atop the girls head.

David smiled and bent down to meet the girl at eye level.

"Hi Emma, I'm David. The girl clung even tighter to the woman's leg. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked the young girl nodded slowly but surely. David stood and went to the kitchen.

The women and Emma sat on his coach, he returned to them shortly after with a Sippy cup of water. The young girl thanked him and drank. The social worker smiled.

"So Mr. Nolan how long have you lived in this nice town?" she asked.

"About a month." He explained. "I wanted to get out of the big city."

"What do you do?"

"I am a vet's assistant."

"You work with animals?" the young girl squeaked out.

"Yeah." David smiled.

"It seems you have made quite a life for yourself here." She stated.

"Yes." He showed joy, "I'm finally living the life I've always wanted."

After more pleasantry talk and Emma becoming slightly more accustomed to her new environment, it was time to say good bye.

"Ok Emma," Donna Nobel started, "Mr. Nolan is going to take good care of you. If you need anything, you can call. You still have my number?"

The girl nodded. They hugged, and then she left. The apartment was silent for a few moments.

"Emma?" she turned to look at him, "would you like to see your room?"

She nodded timidly. He escorted her up the stairs to the loft that was all her own.

She stood still, stunned by the sight of it. The room was so bright, windows letting in as much sunlight as they could. A bed sat in the center. It was sort so a young child climb onto it, and if they were to fall off, it would be a very short distance. Next it that was a desk and chair. On the other side of the bed was a small book shelf, a large comfy chair and a toy chest.

Emma placed her bag on the ground and slowly entered the room. David smiled at the wonderment in her eyes.

"Mr. Nolan, is this all for me?"

"You can call me David, and yes. This is your room."

"But besides the furniture there is nothing here." She was right. No books on the shelves, no toys in the chest. There went even sheet on the bed.

"Well," David walked to her, "that is because I thought you and I could go out and pick what you would like." A smile stretched from ear to ear on the small girls face. "Come on." David led her to the front door, helped her with her coat and shoes, and then put on his own. As they left their apartment one Mary Margaret was entering hers.

"Hi David. Who is this?"

"Mary Margaret this is Emma."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Emma." She gave the girl a smile, which was returned with little hesitation. "Well I have chores to do, I'll see you two later. I could treat you guys to dinner. It is my turn to buy."

"Granny's?"

"6 o'clock?

"Well see you there." David took Emma's hand and left the building.

The two walked hand in hand through the town. The cool breeze, which was odd for maine in the middle of august blowing her golden locks. By 5 pm they had new toys and clothing for Emma. She had also picked out what bed sheets she wanted. One had pirates, the other space ships and planets. David liked how she didn't go for the princess stuff, she wasn't brain washed by all of that.

Walking to granny's, David carried all the bags except one, her back pack filled with stuffed animals. Emma wore that. When she saw it in the stores he had to have it. David didn't protest because he also loved it. It was a nija turtal back pack. Which turned out to be one of her favorite movies. Even though Emma was only five, she seemed to like things much older kids liked.

When they arrived at the apartment they emedietly put everything away. David hung up her clothes, while she put all her toys in the chest, and arranged her fluffy friends just the right way.

"Ok Emma, which sheets do you want on your bed?"

"Space!" she yelled with excitement. When everything was in its proper place it was time to meet Mary Margaret for dinner.

Mm was already sitting in a booth when they walked through the ringing door, she waved for them to sit down.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey." He gave her a dazzling smile that always gave her butterflies. "So Emma what would you like to eat?" David asked.

"Can I have mac and cheese?"

"Of course"

Ruby walked over, eyeing the new addition.

"Hi there, what's your name?"

"Emma," she spoke timidly.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Our usual ruby. And a mac and cheese for Emma." David replied.

She jotted it down and left, not before giving Mary Margaret a look that said 'you have some explaining to do' she gave a 'yeah, I know' right back.

When the food came Emma had only just finished telling Mary Margaret everything they had done today.

"So Emma how old are you?"

"Five." She said, shoving a spoonful of food in her mouth.

"Oh I teach at the school you'll be going to." Emma looked up from her plate, "5th grade. I know your teacher she is very nice, do you start on Monday?"

"mhm."

"We got her school supplies today." David added.

The three ate and chatted. Mostly Mary Margaret and Emma, one would ask a question and the other would answer, they went back and forth. At first Emma gave short answers and asked simple questions, but as she warmed up to her she started to elaborate more.

"I'm going to go pay." Mary Margaret stood and walked to the register, where ruby waited for her.

"So who is that?"

"That is Emma, David's foster daughter, just got her today."

"And?"

"I've never see him smile so much, he really likes he."

"That makes it kinda difficult doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you two are totally into each other. And now that he has a daughter things are going to get messy."

"I do have feelings for him, but he doesn't like me like that. And he really wants this." Mary Margaret smiled at that thought.

"Oh please, he soooo likes you. The way you two have breakfast and dinner her all the time, if I didn't know any better id think you two were sleeping together. And the way you trade off paying, it's really rather cute."

"It's not like that. Besides you shouldn't butt in on my love life when you have problems in your own."

"What love life? I haven't seen any one sense Peter." She was caught by his name, slightly, "and that was over two years ago."

"Oh so you're telling me all that stuff with whale is nothing?"

"There is no stuff with me and victor."

"See right there. You called him by his first name. No one does that"

"Yes they do."

"Oh come on!"

"What?"

"You two have been dancing around each other for months now."

"No we haven't."

"Right."

"Ugh, whatever."

Mm smiled she had shown her friend something she couldn't see.

"Well I think we'd better go home." David's voice was behind her. "Someone is getting sleepy. "They looked back to the booth and saw Emma yawning and stating to nod off.

The three walked back to their apartments.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Emma." Mary Margaret said at the door. All the girl could do was smile in reply, far to tired for words. "I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

"Good night."

They each entered their flats.

"Let's get you ready for bed," he removed her jacket and shoes. "Go brush your teeth and put on your pj's." the little girl used the very last of her energy to do as he instructed. When she was all done her climbed into her new bed in her red flannel pj's that matched David's shirt.

"Good night." His voice was soft and tender as he tucked her in.

"Can you sing to me?" she was already half asleep, but she wanted the comfort of his voice.

"Ok…" David didn't really know what to do. He didn't know any lullabies. Or at least none were coming to mind, so he sang the first song that popped into his head. "Suddenly you're here, suddenly it starts, and can two anxious hearts beat as one. Yesterday I was alone, today you are besides me…."

As he turned out the lights and got ready for bed himself, he could not wait for the next day, he was so excited to spend it with his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Monday morning rolled around, David had Emma already to go. Hey ninja turtle back pack was filled with all of her school supplies. He handed her a brown paper bag with her lunch in it, PB+J.

They walked to school, hand in hand. When they had arrived they spotted Mary Margaret outside greeting kids.

"Why hello there Emma. "She spoke excitedly, "ready for your first day?"

She nodded nervously.

"I'll walk you to your class." She offered Emma with a smile.

The girl took her hand timidly.

"Have a great day ok." David waved as the two entered the school.

"Great feeling eh?" the familiar voice of the towns land lord came from behind him.

"Mr. Gold? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. I'm dropping off my boy for school."

""I didn't know you had a son. I didn't even know y you were married."

"I'm not. We divorced some time ago."

David gestured at this, knowing the feeling, just having been separated from Kathryn, who was very late on the divorce papers.

"Well, have a nice day Mr. Nolan." Gold walked off down the street and out of sight.

David knew so little about his land lord, and yet what he did know seemed like things only a close friend would know.

At 3 when school ended David was there waiting outside the school for Emma.

When she spotted him she ran to him quickly.

"Hey how was school?" he asked when she stopped right infrount of him.

"Fine, can we go home?" she asked wanting to leave as fast as she could. She tugged at his hand.

"Yeah, but I have to go back to work. Do you want to play with the puppies and kittens until my work is done?"

Her face lit up with a large grin.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

They walked quickly back to the animal shelter. Emma nearly running and pulling on David's arm.

When 5 o'clock came round the shelter was very quiet, like it had been all day. Only David Emma, and Dr. Epps remained.

Dr. Epps, an older gentle me, was in his office finishing some paper work. David sat, manning the front desk. Emma was doing her homework, drawing a picture of her favorite season.

"David could come here a moment?" Dr. Epps gravelly voice requested.

"Yes sir?" David poked his head into the office." Could you file these last few items? After that you are free to go. No one will be coming in, go home early."

"Of cores." David grabbed the stack of files. "And thank you again for letting me bring Emma. I need to figure out what to do with her after school."

"Well the animal's certainly love her." The man removed his large glasses, "but I can't afford to pay her." they both chuckled and whet back to work.

"All finished Dr. Epps." David informed his boss.

"Please call me Everett. Thank you." He looked up from his desk. "Now go home." He waved him off smiling.

As thy left the early September air nipped at their ears.

"So I was thinking Granny's for dinner?"

"Yeah!"

Upon entering the dinner they saw the usual crowd. Dr. Whale was getting his coffe to keep him up for the graveyard shift Leroy got his the Irish way as he had the same late shirt.

The young ruby greeted them emedetly.

"Hey you two what will you have?"

"One burger and a. What do you want Emma?"

"Grilled cheese."

"You like everything cheese don't you?" ruby smiled at the girl, who returned it. In the short few weeks that she's been in town, there were a few people that Emma had taken a liking to. David of course, Mary Margaret too. And granny and ruby.

The two ate in silence. David thought that by now she should have talked his ear ooff about school, but not a word. He tried to get her to talk but nothing. When he finished he excused himself to the bathroom. Almost crashing into ruby on the way.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" he apologized right away.

"Oh no its fine. No harm done."

"Say ruby, I was wondering, if you perhaps watch Emma for me after school from -? If that would be ok?"

He stuttered asking nervously, "I would pay of course."

"Oh I would love too. I'll just clear it with granny first."

"Great."

David joined Emma in their bench.

"So, you didn't tell me about your day?" He tried to encourage her.

"It was ok. Kind of boring." Emma said dully.

"Mary Margaret said your teacher was nice, was she?"

"Miss Green is very nice, but all we did was color. It was fun and all, but got boring."

"Well I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

"Hey," ruby rushed over top their table. "So I cleared everything with granny."

"Great," David turned to Emma, "Em, ruby is going to watch you after school, ok?"

"But I like playing with the puppies."

"Maybe on special occasions you can come to work with me. But not every day, ok."

Emma gave a disappointed nod.

And with that David paid the check and they headed home. Both excited for the days to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you all so much for the reviews. I have a lot of the story all written up. I just need to type it and post it. I have many plans for the future of this. it is not over yet. there will be sort of mini chapters on other people, and you might want to get ready for some feels. if you have any sigestion on the story line let me know in a pm. I would love some of your input. **

**-H=P**

Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since ruby started watching Emma after school. They had a nice routine. Every day ruby would pick her up and walk her home, Emma would start on her homework, which was always very trivial for her, while ruby would make a snake, no always a healthy one. Some day's Mary Margaret would walk with them and all three would have the snake together. Emma was always done with her homework by the time snake was ready. And this gave ruby and Mary Margaret time to gossip and catch up on things.

They would eat and talk.

Every day ruby was reminded that even though Emma was only 5, she had the wisdom and knowledge of a 10 year old.

When they would finish snake and do the dishes, Emma always liked to be read to. They were currently on the hobbit. She loved knights and dragons. All the midlevel fighting. When David walked through the door at 5 pm they had just finished the part when Bilbo saves the dwarves from the trolls.

"David!" she yelled excitedly upon hearing his entrance.

"Hey," he greeted her with a smile. "Ruby thank you so much."

"No problem David, I love spending my afternoon with Emma." She gave the girl a sweet smile picked up her coat and waved as she left the apartment.

"Dinner?" Emma asked.

"You are a bottomless pit."

As they ate they discussed their day. Emma always filled him in on what happened in her book.

"So have you decided on a costume for Halloween? It's in a few weeks." David asked.

"Well I don't want it to be lame and childish."

"Emma you are a child." David chuckled.

"I know, it's just all the other kids are going as power rangers and Disney characters. I want to be something different." She thought for a moment, "I want to go as Frodo the ring bearer."

David chocked slightly on his food making Emma laugh.

"Like from lord of the rings, you haven't even finished the hobbit yet."

"I know but I've seen the movie. I want to go as the hobbit that even though he was small still saved the world." Her words warmed his heart.

"Ok. But who will I be? I'm not going as Gandalf, I'm not that old."

"Aragorn." She said it as if it was odviest. "Could we ask Mary Margaret if she will be Arwen."

"Only if you ask."

The next morning as the two were leaving their apartment, than on top the one and only Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma yelled with joy.

"Hey Emma." She smiled at the girl.

"What are you doing for Halloween?"

"Well I was going to hand out candy. Why?"

"I'm going as Frodo. David is going as Aragorn. We wanted to know if you would come with us and be Arwen."

"I would love too!" she gave a slight look to David, who noticed it but didn't respond. He was already embarrassed, and did not want her thinking it was her idea.

The all walked to school where David wished them both a good day before heading to work.

It was a slow day at the shelter. David fed the animals. There were only four cats and two dogs. And helped Dr. Epps give them their shots. Besides that he did some filing and sat at his desk.

He spent the free time he had, which was fare to much, to look for the things they would need for their costumes.

He ordered all the clothes and accessories. The only thing he couldn't find was a sword. He didn't want a rubber one. He always wanted a real one. He had found a replica of Frodo's sword online and got that for Emma, knowing that she would practically die when she found out it was real. He wanted a real sword. One you could hang above a mantle. He had always had a fondness for medieval history, artifacts and living. Growing up on a farm he knew what it was like to have little technology.

There was only one place to go if the internet didn't have what he was looking for, Gold's shop. It had everything. Gold must be over 500 years old to have some of the things he has in that shop.

At 4:30 Dr. Epps came to the front room, locking his office behind him.

"We are closing early." He fumbled with his keys. "You can head on home."

David nodded and shut down the computer, gathered his things and left.

He headed straight for Gold's shop, still having time before needing to go home. The bell rang as he opened the door.

The young Belle stepped out of the back room.

"Afternoon Mr. Nolan." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey," David waved his hand and went back to searching the shop for what he needed.

And when he saw it he knew it was perfect. A beautiful sword. Long blade, dulled just enough that you wouldn't hurt yourself unless you really tried.

"Found something you like." Gold's unmistakable voice came from behind him.

"Belle why don't you go and pick up Neal. Ill handle this and close up shop."

She gave a loving smile, a kiss on his check and left through the back.

David was puzzled by this. Were they together? In the few months he has been here he hasn't ever noticed anything till now.

"So Mr. Nolan what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm interested in buying that sword." He pointed to the magnificent blade in the display case.

"A sword?" intrigue swept across his face. "Why would you ever need a sword?"

"It's for my costume."

"Ah."

Gold unlocked the display case and carefully removed sword.

"This is definitely the finest blade I have ever seen. You have good taste." He placed it atop the glass case. "It comes with a case, I'll be right back." Gold disappeared into the back room, when he returned he had a large flat case in his hands, s if for a guitar.

He opened the casket, put the sheath over the blade and placed it securely back on the counter.

"Do be careful with this. It is duel, but when sharpened this can be used as a real weapon." Gold warned him.

"I know how to handle a sword." David spook confidently.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I did some fencing and sword and buckler in college."

Gold's face showed shock, surprised that someone so young as David who was barely thirty, would practice an art so ancient. But then his expression turned to a sort of respect for the young man. Neither were really sure why.

When David left the shop gold was right behind him. Locking the shop.

David entered the unusually quiet apartment with the large parcel in hand.

"David!" Emma cried as she always did jumping from the couch where she and Ruby had been reading. Over the past month that she has been with him, she has grown more and more attached. Her greetings getting more enthusiastic each time. She was slowly but surely starting to get used to her life in Storybrooke with him. And they both loved the company of each other.

The day before Halloween all the clothes and accessories for their costumes arrived. David gave Mary Margaret her items, she tried to pay him back for them, but he refused. She was being nice enough to go with him and his daughter in costume together, this was his way of thanking her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Halloween.

The three of them walked into granny's at a rather late hour. Emma was falling asleep as she walked holding David's hand. He had all of her candy in the bag thrown over his shoulder. Mary Margaret order two whiskey and one chocolate milk.

"Mary Margaret why aren't you snow?" a booming voice asked. When she looked to see who it was she saw Leroy with a rare dashing smile.

"Leroy." She said his name softly, with an exhale of her breath,

"So what gives?" he stumbled over to her and sat on the bar stool. David placed Emma in a booth and went to join them.

"We went as a group, so we all match. I'm Arwen, David is Aragorn, and Emma is Frodo."

"Well even though you're not dressed for it. You are still the fairest of them all." He gave her another smile, one big with his teeth showing, and the adjourned to his group of friends.

Was Leroy happy? He must have been far from sober because Leroy never smiled. He was being far too pleasant and t honestly freaked David out a bit.

"What was that all about?" David grabbed his whiskey and Emma's milk and sat down, Mary Margaret did the same. He was very curious about her nick name 'snow'. It seemed to fit her, even though he didn't know the back story, he knew that the name suited her.

"Well every year I normally go as snow white." he laughed to herself, "actually there was a year when I was a girl where I only went by snow."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." She blushed that beautiful shade of pink that made his stomach fill with butter flies. He chuckled.

"I like it!? Emma declared, now much more awake as she practically chugged the chocolate milk, it was far too late for that much sugar. "You are now and forever will be snow white."

The two adults laughed.

"And you David are prince charming."

"Why me?"

"I do always call you charming."

"It's decided. You are now snow white and you are prince charming." Emma would not hear any debates on the matter for she had decided it. They finished their drinks and walked home together. Emma had almost immediately crashed the second David opened the apartment door.

"Thanks for joining us." David could never thank her enough for joining them.

"It was my pleasure I haven't gone trick or treating in years."

"Well good night, _Snow_."

"Good night _Charming_."

They both tried mocking the others name but they fit them both so perfectly. They new they would always call each other that from now on.


	8. Chapter 8

**so im sorry I have been gone so long. I didn't mean to, but bad timing. but now im on vacation, at the beach. unfortunetly I sprained my ankle two days before I got here, so I wont be doing a lot of swimming. I does mean that I will be doing a lot of writing. so be ready. I have about four more chapters written after this ne. thank you all for the support. its nice to know some one enjoys my story. **

**I wrote this to give some back round into some side plots. because although the story is centered around david, mary Margaret and emma there will be side plots, which include, but not limited to, rumbelle, outlaw queen, fankenwolf, and possibly more. so there will be sub chapters**

**our feature presentation will begin in a moment. please silecnce all cell phones and small children. **

**(sorry for the long note)**

**-H=P**

Chapter 8: Making friends

Emma had arrived in mid-august, as it was now November David had noticed she never spent much time with other kids. That is until he took her to the playground by her school.

When David saw Emma and Henry playing on the castle, it warmed his heart. He had learned that henrys father had passed not too long ago and that had taken a toll on him. David could see it. Even before he heard the story. He knew he had lost his father. He saw the same look in his eyes that he himself had for years. When David lost his father he was a bit older. Not much though. He remembers how it felt to suddenly have to grow up and accept the harsh truth. David at least had time to become somewhat 'ok' with the fact that his father was passing. As he had died of cancer he had time to prepare. It still stung just as much though.

But Henry, Henrys father was taken suddenly from his family. A car crash. It was so simple and so tragic. And as it was nearing the one year anniversary of his passing, David knew that he would have to face those feelings again. The pain of loss never really goes away, you just slowly get used to it until it is a part of you.

"Afternoon Mr. Nolan."

"Oh Regina I didn't see you there." The mayor had brought David back from his thoughts.

"It's fine." She glared between David and the two kids playing.

"How have you been?"

"Still difficult, but he is doing better." She sat beside him. "Thank you for talking him through some of the more difficult stuff."

"Of cores. Sometimes it doesn't really sink in and it slowly happens over time, especially when they are young."

"Thank you David. I know henry enjoys having both Emma and your company." She was having a rare moment, when she would open up and talk. Even though David wasn't there when it happened he had helped a lot with henry. Lots of the town did. Graham had taken him on ride a long's in the police car, Leroy would fish with him. Even Dr. Whale had let him come and volunteer in the hospitals, which you had to be 13 to do. But he made an exception.

"So how are you holding up?"

"Ok, my father is coming back in town for the holidays. It's always helpful to have family."

"I remember when my father died. I was a little older than henry. All my aunts and uncles came and helped my mom. Family is such a great thing. But the one person who really helped her was George." He paused at the name. Almost as if it was painful for him to say. "He's the one who really brought her out of her slump. He's nice. Treats her right. Helped raise me and James. I think that's how you get over the death of a spouse, you find someone who reminds you of them, but in a way that is different. We aren't meant to be alone. We may lose a soul mate. But there is always another out their waiting for you. Who helps you through it, who knows your pain." He sighed. "So is there anyone who's caught your eye?"

"Well maybe. One person, he's helped a lot with henry, and he himself lost his wife and has a son."

"Who is he?"

"Robin. Robin Cowl." She smiled as she said his name. He smiled too. Happy for her that she had found someone. Although he hadn't been there long, he had made a rather fast friend of Regina after he got Emma, most likely because of henry and her get along so well. He enjoyed her company. She was a strong mother figure, he learned a lot from her on how to be a parent.

They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the quiet comfort of knowing and understanding each other's pain.

After a while the kids came and joined them.

"You guys done playing?"

"I'm hungry!" Emma complained.

"You are always hungry." David chuckled.

"Oh my!" Regina looked to her watch to find the time. "Henry we have got to get going."

They said their good buys, and went on their ways.

As David made dinner Emma talked about her day playing with henry. She would speak with such enthusiasm. He thought about the holidays and how he should have thanksgiving and introduce his family to his daughter. Yes his daughter. _His daughter_. He likes the way it sounded, and he did love her like his own. But he felt he should wait to tell her, as she probably had herd similar thing in the system.

Now she was a part of a family. Now she has a proper home. Not a foster home. A forever home.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey, sorry it took so long, school has been a bitch. I have a lot of chapters written, now its just up loading them. ** **and I saw the best once reference ever, I was reading a summery for a dable prompt and it was about some one cheating on some one else and another person finding and they described it as, 'will they keep the secret or will they pull a snow white, (tell some one)' I laughed for so long. can we call it that from now on? cause that's just awesome**

Chapter 9: Robberies

The sound of glass braking was piercing. David sat up in bed, he saw what caused it. A shadow of a man. He sprang from his bed.

The intruder looked at him sharply. Then lunged at him.

They fought, punches were thrown. David was hit first in the jaw then the stomach. He was thrown back by this, only to come right back with a left jab then right cross. The shadow throw a wild left hock only to get the old wax on wax off, and a swift body shot to the side, just missing the kidneys. The shadow tried to throw a few punches, but each were dodge and countered with a hook to the kidneys and a solid right cross that hit him square in the jaw. Sending the shadow crashing down on the coffee table which gave into his weight. He was down for the count.

Mary Margaret rushed into the apartment through the caked door. She flicked the switch to the see the reminisce of the bought.

David stood over the man. His face bruised and slightly blood. He panted trying to catch his breath.

"I heard the crash and the fighting," she was very flustered and trying to explain her presence.

"Call the police I have to check on Emma." She nodded at his directions. He turned to go upstairs to Emma's room, when he saw her standing a few steps from the bottom with her blanket in hand.

"Hey," he cooed rushing up to her. He scooped her up and held her tight top his chest. "It's ok," he stroked her back.

"I heard a noise and then fighting. I thought something happened to you. I was so scared daddy!"

He held her even tighter. Smiling slightly, she called him daddy. His heart swelled in his chest."

"Shh… it's ok." He reassured her, "everything is ok, you're safe."

"The sheriffs on his way." Mary Margaret saw the two in their embrace and walked to them.

"thank you." David looked to her as Emma berried herself further into him, her head in his shoulder.

When Sheriff Graham arrived the intruders had begun to regain consciousness. Only to be cuffed and read his rights.

Graham took their statements. It turned out the robber was just some local teenage punk, it wasn't his first time in the back of grahams cruiser.

David watched from the window as the kid was driven off in the back of the squad car. Taking just a little too much enjoyment of the sight.

Mary Margaret handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." Was all he said, not taking his eyes away from the window. Emma sat at the table drinking hers.

"How is she?" he finally asked moving away from the window.

"After you calmed her down she seemed fine. The coco always helps too."

As David took a sip of the drink he let out a sound of agreement. _ She does make the best hot chocolate_.

"Is there?" he pointed to his mug.

"I put a little whiskey in there for you. Thought you might need it."

"Thanks." He took another swig. "what time is it?"

"About four am."

"Ugh!" David couldn't decide I it was too early or too late.

"I best be going." Mary Margaret placed her mug on the side table and walked to the door.

"Thank you. Again." David was close behind her, she smiled. To both of their surprise David pulled her into a hug. His arms wrapped tightly around her. "You really helped. Thank you." It was as if he could never saw those words enough. Neither of them wanted to break the hug, but they had to.

She left, closing the door behind her. He looked back to see Emma grinning at him.

"What?"

"You like her don't you?" she had that mistivius grin that made him smile, "its ok, daddy, I like her too."

He smiled from ear to ear at the sound of his new name. The way it rolled off her lips was perfect. It was like only she was too speak that word to him, it was invented only for her to say to him.

"What?"

"You called me daddy."

"Should I not?" she was terrified of his response.

"You can if you want." He scooped her up in his arms. "You are my daughter." They hugged and he carried to her room, tucked her in and gave her a kiss.

The next morning (more like that morning) Mary Margaret woke later than usual. Thinking that after a night like that and it being the weekend she could sleep in. she realized she had over slept as it was 11:35. She stood and brushed the sleepiness from her eyes. _ I should check on David and Emma_. She thought. She quickly got dressed, nothing fancy jeans and a long sleeve green shirt.

She left her apartment hearing a hammering noise coming from the Nolan's.\

David's lovely smile greeted her and he ushered her into his apartment. Emma sat at the table.

"How did you sleep?" he asked sitting down next to his daughter.

"Fine." She was caught off guard to see Marco with his tool box. "What's uh… what's going on?" pointing at the older gentlemen.

"Just putting in a few security measures." He pointed to the oversized lock on the door. It was solid oak.

"You like it? I call it medieval sheik."

"It looks ridicules."

"I don't care what it looks like as long as it keeps intruders out."

"All finished Mr. Nolan." Marco stated putting the last off his tools into his tool box.

"David please, and thank you Marco, you are a regular gipedo."

"Oh that means august would be Pinocchio," the older men laughed looking to his son who sat quietly on the couch. "At least I could tell when he is lying."

David joined the laughter.

"August lets go." His son hopped off the couch and fallowed his father out the door, giving a wink to David as he left. Marco refused to have David pay him for his help. But David couldn't do that to him, so he gave it to august, who promised he would slip it into his dad's wallet.

"So Em, why don't we take Mary Margaret out to lunch, as a thank you for her help last night?"

"Oh no," she protested.

"Yeah!" Emma exclaimed, rushing out of her seat to get dressed.

"David, no."

"I insist. It's my turn to buy any way."


	10. Chapter 10

**here is the next chapter please enjoy. I use a term in here babushu, its similar to babushka, which is a Russian greman and polish term for grandmother. I like babushu more cause its a little more informal. **

Chapter 10: thanks giving.

It was the night before thanks giving and David had everything ready. all the food he bought days in advanced, he was able to barrow a very nice hard wood dining table from Marco, that man is far too nice, he was able to get enough chairs as well.

This would be the first thanksgiving without Kathryn's family, and thank god for that. He never liked her family much. Her father was far too concerned with things like wealth and power, and her mother was always up on her high house. So what if David came from the humble beginnings on a small farm. He learned important life lessons there. But all of them, even Kathryn, thought they were above him.

But now, now it was just his family. His mother Ruth, who he loved dearly. His step father George, who although he did have a strong relationship with, and thought very highly of him. His father had past when he was about 12. And George helped him in his brother on their journey to adult hood, he still didn't always see eye to eye. He was a little like Kathryn's father, but not as bad. He came from money, it must have been some trait that they have. That always wanting more and looking down on others. Oh god his brother. James. He was everything David isn't. They are polar opposites. James was the womanizer, much like whale (although whale had gotten better since him and Ruby started dating) David was the Boy Scout. They didn't get on well. When they were little sure, inseparable, but after their dad died and they started to really mature they took shape into two very different men. You would never know they were even related if it wasn't for them being identical twins.

James was apparently bringing a date. A girl named Jackk? He couldn't really remember. There were so many women in his brother's life that he stopped really caring, he always got a new one every few months. It made David feel sick that his brother did that. He couldn't just find one girl that made him happy. He felt bad for him, to never know what love feels like.

It was only then, when he was helping Emma out of the bath that he realized he should invite Mary Margaret. She had told him that she was an only child and both her parents died when she was young. She meant so much to Emma and him. She is family.

"Hey Em?" he was wrapping her up in a big fluffy towel, "I was thinking that we should invite Mary Margaret to thanksgiving."

"Yes!" she jumped out of his arms, the towel just barely hanging on to her tiny form. "Yes I want Snow to come!"

"Ok, ok," he stood up off of the floor. "How about you put on your pj's and I'll go ask?"

"Can I wear my buzz light year ones?"

"Of course!" she went running up to her room, leaving the towel in the dust. David chuckled as he headed to the door.

He knocked on Mary Margaret's door hoping, praying that she was still up and that he did wake her.

When the door opened he was greeted by a half dressed Ruby.

"Uh…is Mary Margret here?" he was very confused and a bit uncomfortable with her standing there in a bra and skirt.

"Yeah come on in." she noticed his discomfort but took an odd sort of pride from it. A 'yeah that's right I'm sexy' kind of pride. "M David is here."

When he entered the flat he noticed clothes and shoes tossed about, which was odd for Mary Margaret. She would never leave such a mess.

"Hey David." she greeted him, not looking up from the fabric she was sewing while Ruby rummaged around in the piles of clothes.

"What happened here?"

"She's helping me pick out an outfit for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Thanksgiving." Both girls said it in unison, _duh._

"I know that. I mean why do you need help?"

Ruby strutted over wearing a red revealing dress posing in front of the other woman, who shook her head no at it.

"She's meeting Victor's family tomorrow and is nervous."

"I'm not nervous. I just want them to like me." She took of the dress, now only in her bra and underwear. David turned his head so he was staring at the wall in the other direction as her. Mary Margaret smiled at his chivalry. "And it's not his family, just his brother and some friends, and possible his med school mentor."

"Oh I see." David understood her nerves, "you guys seem pretty serious."

"Three months if you call that serious." M joked.

"It is for me."

"Well speaking of thanks giving, Snow." David turned to face her, she looked up and gave him her full attention. He almost never used her nick name unless they were alone or Emma was there. "Emma and I were wondering if you would like to join us for thanksgiving. My parents and brother will be there."

"You have a brother?" Ruby chimed in now wearing another outfit, to which M said no to as well.

"Yeah a twin," he answered Ruby's question, "so?" he really wanted her to join them.

"I would love to!" she smiled and he returned it with one of his big dopey grins.

"Starts at three." He let himself out, "see you tomorrow," he was almost out the door when he added, "oh and Ruby, I would go with something a bit more conservative. You want to hint at your curves but show that they are reserved for only one person." He left the two girls with their jaws on the floor from his insightful comment.

It was about 2 o'clock when Mary Margaret rang the bell to the Nolan's apartment. She knew she was early, but she wanted to help. One bouncing bundles of golden locks answered the door.

"Snow!" Emma rushed into the girls arms.

"Hey, uhf." She was knocked back slightly from the excited girl. "I wanted to see if you guys needed help."

"Yes please!" David hollered from the kitchen, which was an absolute mess.

"Come on, before daddy burns the food." Emma grabbed Snow by the hand and led her inside.

She saw why he needed the help. Even though there was only to be seven of them, there was still a lot of prep work.

"Oh, wow," was all she could say.

"Yeah." David was washing dishes while something on the stove boiled over. "Oh, shoot!"

"You've cooked before, right?" she joked removing her cardigan.

David turned to offer a rebuttal but was stricken silent by the goddess in front of him.

She was breath taking. He first noticed her eyes. He always saw them first. And every time he looked into them, he was lost. Every time was like the first. Her hair was pulled back, well her bangs, and to the side with a small flower in the raven strands. It took a few seconds for him to pry his eyes from hers to see what she was wearing.

Her dress, clingy in all the right places but still flowed free. It was blue, TARDIS blue. The bluest of blue.

"David?" her silky voice brought him back.

"Yeah," he shook his head and returned to multitasking in the kitchen, "I uh, I don't normally cook this big a meal on my own."

"Kathryn would help?" her voice fell a bit.

"No, my mother. She taught me. We normally had thanksgiving at my parents' house." He stirred multiple pots at once.

"Here, why don't I stir and you finish the dishes." it wasn't really a question as Mary Margaret was already taking the spoons out of his hand.

They got to work, dancing about the kitchen in an elegant waltz. Emma sat at the counter and watched as they talked and work. They were so insynce.

"So are you going to change? Cause I feel very overdressed." She commented referring to him wearing khakis and a gray t-shirt.

"Yeah, I didn't want to get it dirty. I'm going to put on my nice shirt before they all get here."

They went back to small talk. David explained how it would be his brother James and one of his girlfriends, his mother Ruth and his step father George.

"Step father?"

"Yeah, my dad died when I was about 12. She remarried. He's nice and is good to her."

"That's nice that you have a good relationship with him. I never got along with my step mother."

"What? You have a step mother?"

"Yeah, when I was 8 my mom died. About a year later he married Cora mills."

"Wait mills as in mayor Regina mills?" Emma spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Yep, she is my step sister. Or was. My father died when I was 20."

"Is that why Regina hates you?" Emma's question threw off both David and Mary Margaret. David noticed the hostility the mayor had towards the teacher, but never realized Emma did as well.

"Sort of." She paused, debating whether she should tell them. "We were really close when we were young. But the older we got the further apart we became. After my father died, we barley spoke. She never liked him much. She missed her father. But Cora got full custody in their divorce. We were civil for a few years, but when Daniel died she blamed me." She shuttered at the memory.

"Why would she blame you?"

"It was my fault. We were hiking and I tripped and tumbled down the hill, almost off the cliff, he saved me. But…he ended up falling." She didn't mention that they were out there setting up a surprise for Regina, or the fact that he was impaled through the heart. "Regina thought we were having an affair. She has hated me ever since."

Just then something started to smell like it was burning. They both looked to find that David's shirt had gotten too close to the burner and was on fire.

"OH FRACK!" he ripped his shirt off throwing it to the floor, stomping on it. Trying to put out the fire.

It was a nice interruption, as neither of them knew how to end that conversation.

Emma and Mary Margaret looked on in worry as David smothered the fire with his foot.

He turned off all the burners so they could calm down before continuing. And everything was almost ready, they wanted to wait till everyone was present before they were finished cooking.

They all laughed nervously at the event that had transpired. And it was then that Mary Margaret noticed that David was shirtless. And by god it was the best sight of her life.

His chest was amazing. She knew he didn't go to the gym, but you would think he did. Each muscle was sculpted into his marble skin. And his rippling pectorals. By god those rippling pectorals. She felt a surge of heat run through her body, and blushed

"You're um…"

"Oh!" he threw his hands up over his chest, as if he was a women he grabbed at his pecks as if he had breasts, obstructing her view. "I should put on a shirt." His reaction earned giggles from both girls.

He returned a few minutes later in a soft blue button down with a light gray waist coat. He joined the girls at the table, waiting for his guest who would be arriving any minuet.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and he rushed over to get it. He opened the door to find his very excited mother.

"David!" she pulled him into a tight hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. When she let him go he shook George's hand and led them inside.

"Mom, this is my neighbor, Mary Margaret." His mother pulled her into a hug as well. Much to both David and Snows surprise. "She lives next door." George greeted her with a hand shake.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Nolan."

"Oh please, call me Ruth."

Emma rushed up to them and Ruth's eyes grew wide. David had told her he fostered a girl, but she was still shocked to see her.

"And this must be Emma."

"Hi," Emma gave her a wave, standing close to her father, but not glued to his side. She was much more sociable now. "You're my grandmother right?"

"Yes, but you can call me babushu." Emma smiled wide, knowing that that was a more affectionate name than grandma. She didn't know what it meant or what language it was, but she didn't care. She had a special name for a special person.

David took their coats and got them drinks. He wanted to wait for James to finish the cooking.

When James did come, he was about 30 minutes late. David introduced him and his girlfriend Jaqueline to Mary Margaret and Emma, then he continued coking, while everyone mingled. Ruth mostly talked with Mary Margaret and Emma, while George James and Jack talked.

By 4 o'clock dinner was ready, they all sat around the large table to enjoy the food and family. David sat next to Emma and Snow with him at the head of the table. Ruth and George next to Emma and Jack and James next to Snow.

Snow was relieved that she wasn't next to or across from James. She didn't like him much. He looked just like David, but was nothing like him. He was rude arrogant, sexist, and just a jerk. But she did notice Jaqueline, or as she kept insisting Jack, kept putting the twin in his place. She was good for a guy like James. She didn't much like George either, he was a lot like James. But she absolutely adored Ruth.

When dinner was finished, luckily it was civil the entire time, everyone sat lazily, chatted and drank. Wanting to digest their delicious meal before desert.

James bragged about his job and how because he was as a private contractor he did a lot of security work for famous people. George bragged about the extremely good quarter he just had and tried to recruit David to the business, just like he did every year.

Jack and Mary Margaret chatted, both getting along fairly well. It helped that they were the only two non-family members there, so they were in the same boat. Ruth and Emma played. Ruth couldn't get enough of Emma. She always wanted grand kids. She knew she wouldn't get any from James. Any that were legitimate at least. David had always talked about being a father since he was a boy. She knew he would give her grand kids. But after he married Kathryn, she discovered that she wanted to wait, and as the years passed she started to lose hope. But Emma, Emma was perfect. More than she could ever have hoped for. And she was going to spend as much time as she could with her.

"Ok every one, before pie we are going to do presents." Ruth announced pulling at a bag that had gifts wrapped in Christmas presents.

"Gifts?" Mary Margaret was confused.

"We only can all get together on thanksgiving, so we exchange Christmas presents early." David explained as he pulled out a box filled with gifts. "it's ok, the four of us just do it. Why don't you and Jack go get first dibs on pie." He noticed her discomfort at the idea that she didn't have gifts.

The two women didn't argue, they wanted pie; they also felt bad for not having gifts.

James gave his first, and like every year it was the same; a generic card filled with cash. George went next giving the twins the same extremely expensive bottle of the finest scotch there is. David had gotten a solid gold figurine for George. He had fond it in gold shop and it reminded him of his step farther. He had found a watch for his brother. He only now noticed he got all of their gifts from Gold's shop. For his mother a necklace the positively belonged to a gypse and predicts the gender of your children. But he got it for her because it was perfect for her.

Ruth was the last to go, giving both her boy's photo albums she had put together over the years. And for Emma she brought a very old story book.

"For me?" Emma was surprised by the gesture.

"Of course sweetie."

"Thank you babushu!" she hugged her, then ran to Mary Margaret. "Snow! Look a story book!"

"Who's Snow?" everyone except David questioned in unison.

"Oh, I am. It's an old nick name. I would go as Snow white for every Halloween and I even used to look like her."

"You still do!" Emma declared.

"Well not since I cut my hair." She was blushing from the attention.

"How was it before?" Jack asked.

"Very, very long."

They all enjoyed pie together. By the end of the night James and Jack were curled up in an arm chair. George sat on one end of the coach reading the paper, and Emma and Snow sat on the other reading the story book.

David was doing dishes when his mother joined him.

"Oh, can I help?"

"No mom. I just finished." He dried his hands with a dish towel and leaned back on the counter, looking at the quiet scene in front of him.

"What do you think of Jack?" he asked his mother.

"I like her. He keeps James in line, which he really needs."

"That she does. Do you think he's finally found someone to settle down with?"

"Neither of them are the settle down type so…yeah." She chuckled, "they fit together. And with her I know he won't do anything too stupid." David joined in her laughter. He liked seeing her happy that James was finally maturing.

"So," Ruth joined her son leaning against the counter with him, "fun dinner."

"Better than I thought. I'm glad George didn't bring up politics."

"Yeah I warned him not to." She paused, looking out at all the people gathered at her son's house. "You know I like this family you've built here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's your daughter, who I absolutely love by the way. And there's Mary Margaret, who is much of a mother to Emma."

"We are just friends. She helped me a lot since I got here." He unconsciously touched the scare on his chin.

"Well I thought I would never see it."

"What?"

"You in love, true love." She corrected herself, knowing that he did love Kathryn but not the same love that she saw in his eyes now. David just looked at her not knowing how to respond. "Here" She yanked her ring off her finger. "I want you to have to have it. When the time is right you'll give it to her." She handed him the ring. It was a simple silver band with an emerald gem. It wasn't the nicest ring she wore. The wedding and engagement rings she had from George were easily worth more than everything David owned.

"I can't take this. It was dads." He held it with such care, "and besides we aren't even dating."

"I want you to have it. True love fallows it." she closed her hand over his so the ring was held tightly in his fist. Ruth looked into her sons eyes. David exhaled knowing that he had to take it. The two of them smiled at each other, understanding the importance in the moment.

When the night had grown late every one said their goodbyes and farewells. Ruth didn't want to leave Emma or her son, but George was being pushy about leaving. James and Jack were the first out of there, some excuse about early work. Mary Margaret was the last, trying to help David clean up.

"Snow," David got her attention. He found himself using the name more and more often. Something about it it so much better than her actual name. "You should go home as well."

"I should help you clean up."

"No, you are a guest, no go home it's late."

"Ok, fine." She grabbed her cardigan and started to the door.

"Snow are you leaving already?" Emma's tiered voice was barley adiable.

"It's late," she moved close to the girl on the couch, she had clearly dozed off at some point there.

"Can you tuck me in?" Mary Margaret gave her the face that meant she can't, and before she could voice that Emma turned to her dad, "daddy, can snow tuck me in?"

David looked over to them, sighing in defeat.

"If she wants to that's fine."

Emma looked to snow for confirmation.

"I would love to." The two women walked up to Emma's room. David could hear snow tell Emma a story from her new book. When he finished cleaning, he crept upstairs to fined Emma's eyes fluttering shut as snow read the last few sentences of the story, the one that ends 'and they lived happily ever after'. That's what he had. He had his daughter and Mary Margaret and his happily ever after.


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry about how long this took. you wont believe the crap ive had for the past few days. sorry about the last chapter with the fact that it all ran together, couldn't figure out how to fix that. still working on it. any way please enjoy.**

Chapter: 11; snow day.

The sound of David's alarm clock was not a pleasing sound when he woke up. Mondays were never good days, but something about this day made him think it would be worse. As his feet touched the cold floor a shiver ran through him, touching every nerve in his body. Leaving an icy trail.

"Ugh," was all he could muster.

He went about his daily routine, making coffee, showering, getting dressed making breakfast, and finally waking up Emma, which was the worst of all. David discovered right away that Emma was not a morning person at all. She was grumpy and groggy, much like an adult but they could have a cup of coffee and be good. But not Emma, there was no remedy to this monster of the morning, only time. The two of them had developed a routine; he would wake her, carry her down the stairs (even though they both knew she was far too old for that) and sit her down in front of her breakfast. She would sit there half asleep slowly waking up till she felt she could eat. It normally took somewhere between 5 and 10 minutes. David knew never to talk to her, she was far too cranky for that.

This morning went just like any other up until Emma had just finished brushing her teeth when David got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey David, its Regina. Henry is having friends over today and wanted to know if Emma wanted to play?"

"Yeah, I'll bring her over after school."

"School?"

"Yeah, it's Monday." _Duh. _

"It's a snow day." The line was silent for a while. David would have never known, he would have taken her to school and looked like a complete idiot. But there wasn't a local news station, so how the heck could anyone know?

"Oh, how do you know?" She was silent for a moment, letting hi think about his question, "Like I know you would know because you're the mayor and are probably the one who canceled school, but how do other people know?"

"Oh there is a notification we do through email, phone or text." He relished how out of touch with things he was, of course they had that sort of thing. Boston had one, not just for the city but the entire county. It seemed so obviest that Story Brooke would have one too.

"Oh…ok. What time should she come over?"

"Does 10 sound good?"

"10 sounds perfect. We will see you then." With that their conversation ended, Regina was never one for the pleasantries of good byes. David put the phone back on the resever.

"Hey Em?" he called at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm almost done." She hurried down the stairs dressed for school with her socks in hand to put on with her shoes.

"Wait, wait, wait." She was about to run right passed him when he stuck out an arm to grab her up and place her down in front of him. Her eye had a quick flash of terror thinking she was in trouble.

"So today is a snow day." Her eyes grew wide and that terror vanished. He was impressed that she didn't yell with excitement but she knew he had more to say and was going to let him finish before she celebrated. "And henry wanted to know if you would play."

"YES! YES! YYYEEESSSS!" She jumped up and down from pure joy. Henry had a nice big yard where they could play all types of games out in the snow, they could build snow men, forts, they were only limited by their imagination, which both Emma and henry had more than enough. Too much if you ask their parents.

"The play date is at 10 so we have…" he looked at his watch, "2 hours. What do you want to do?"

"Can we read my story book?" he didn't say anything, but he gave her that grin that both of them seemed to share. That mischievous one. Emma knew right away that that is exactly what he was going to say. They had one of their mind melds. When they know what the other is thinking before the other even really thinks it.

When it was 10 o'clock sharp Emma rang the bell to the mills' house.

"Hey Emma!" henry greeted with a smile as he opened the door with his mother behind him. "Come on in."

Henry was quite the host, taking their coats and welcoming them inside. Bea was already there as was a much younger boy. Henry was about 7, Emma 5 and Bea 6. But this boy could not be any older than 4. His father, robin cowl, introduced the shy boy as Rolland.

While the kids played outside on the snow and Regina watching them like a hawk from the back porch, David and robin chatted inside watching the kids out the big window.

"So Henry and Roland are close?"

"Yeah, like brothers. It's been really nice for him to have someone like that to look up too. Most kid's henrys age wouldn't want to play with someone so young. But not henry, he's something special."

"Are you and Regina…" he didn't really want to finish that sentence, he felt intrusive, it not being any of his business, "if you don't mind my asking."

"I don't, and yes." He smiled just thinking about her, not even knowing he was doing it.

"That's really nice. I know she's been lonely since Daniel."

"It has been really nice. And because I lost my wife around the same time, we both have that understanding."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." David felt bad, he didn't mean to have this turn into a really personal conversation.

"It's quiet alright. I just wanted you to know that we have that…" he couldn't think of a word to describe that connection you have when you have been through something similar and you have that understanding.

"I know what you mean."

"It's been really nice for Roland too. He was so young when his mother past. He's only really ever had me. But now he also has Regina. A proper mother figure." He looked out to see all of the kids making an army of snow men, Regina helping Roland push the big snow ball, both of them laughing and smiling. Their checks red from the wind and the cold. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your wife, Emma's mother?"

"Oh, that. Emma is actually my foster daughter. And my wife and I are separated. I'm actually waiting on the divorce papers." He thought for a moment, Kathryn said that she would draw those up with her being a lawyer and all it would be easier and cheaper. But she hadn't done so and it was the beginning of December. He was going to have to look in to that.

They watched the kids play, they made small talk, Regina came in from the cold and joined them until David got a phone call from work with an emergency.

"I hate to do this, but there is an emergency at the shelter."

"Its fine, we'll watch her." With a quick thank you and running out to tell Emma, he hurried to work.

It turned out that sheriff graham's k-9 Orion was injured when an arrest went south. The dog was stabbed and bleeding profusely. He would need emergency surgery. They took him in and started right away, first assessing the damage, then repairing it.

It was worse than they thought. The knife had punctured one of his internal organs. Surgery took hours. At one point David got a call from Regina and Dr. Epps let him answer it on speaker. Regina had to take henry to an appointment, which meant that Emma had to go home. He instructed her to take her to Mary Margaret's. He then informed Mary Margaret of the situation, she totally understood and was happy to take the girl.

MM was excited to spend some time with Emma. It seemed that they haven't spent much time together lately.

When the bell rang she hurried to answer it only to be confused by the strange man who was there.

"Mary Margaret?"

"Yes that's me."

"Snow!" Emma ran up from the man and hugged her tightly.

"I'm Robin, friend of Regina's. Emma was playing with henry and my son, so I oferd to take Emma home." He explained seeing the confusion on her face.

"Oh yes thank you."

"You have a nice night." Robin gave a smile and left down the stairs. MM closed the door when he was gone.

"So Emma, what do you want to do today?"

"Can we watch planet earth?"

She grind at this, knowing the girl had a fondness of these documentaries. She loved it. Emma would watch intently, and absorbs as much information as she could. And then later could give a lecture on the entire subject that was documented.

So together they watched planet earth dvds, one after the other. Both watching in awe at the beauty of nature. When they finished those they moved on to some Disney classics like Aladdin, Tarzan, Mulan, and Hercules. Eating popcorn and drinking juice. Emma talked about how much fun she had playing at henrys. They had a proper girl's night.

When David knocked at her door it was nearly 9 pm.

"Hey, I'm so sorry for how late it is." He was always apologizing, feeling bad that she had to spend so much time with the young girl.

"Its fine, come in. I made pasta."

Emma sat half asleep on the couch watching Pocahontas barley noticing her father's entry while David joined Mary Margaret for dinner.

"So what was the emergency?"

"Some arrest went south for graham and Orion was injured real bad."

"He's going to be ok though right?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. We fixed everything up. He's a tough wolf." The two enjoyed the dinner and the company as Emma dozed on the coach. They talked about their day and how it went. They discussed Christmas planes. David felt bad because he had no idea what to get Emma. What do kids her age like? Emma isn't really even her age. Are Barbie's still a thing? Furrbies, those are popular right? And then it hit him like a punch to the gut, so obviest, he would give her his mother's ring. She was the one he truly loved. Although his mom intended it for MM he knew he had to focus on Emma. She came first, she always came first. Besides they weren't even dating so it was just sitting on his burrow collecting dust. He figured one day when he remarried that he would give it to them, but he wanted to give it to Emma. She was his world and deserved it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Christmas.

Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open at the suns light streamed through her window dancing over her face. She grumbled as she slowly woke, not happy to be up at an hour that seemed early. Her eyes shot open with the realization of what day it was, Christmas.

She quickly ran down stairs to her dad's room. She launched herself, flying through the air and landed right on top of him.

"Ugh,"

"Wake up daddy. IT'S CHRISTMAS!" she yelled a jumped around.

"Ok, ok. How about you let me get up so we can open our gifts." She sat on the edge of the bed patiently as he got up, getting annoyed with how long he was taking.

"Ready?" she asked when he was standing.

"Yes."

She ran to the family room with David right behind her. Her eyes widened with surprise and joy at seeing all the presents. She has never spent a Christmas in a home before, only ever a group home. She was shocked to find more than one present for herself.

"These are for me?" she looked to David as if she was about to cry.

"yes." His heart hurt at the thought of the Christmas' she spent without a loving family. But he held that back because seeing her this happy was a true gift. Emma sat and organized her presents and David's presents, noting that her pile was bigger.

"Why didn't Santa bring as many gifts for you?"

"I don't need as many gifts."

"Well, you can have some of mine." She was always too sweet.

"No, those are yours." The shared a smile. "Now go on, open them."

The two spent the next 30 minutes ripping the paper from their gifts and showing them to each other. Emma got many toys, and some clothes, which she didn't care for much. David got clothes mostly, there isn't much else an adult can get for Christmas. By the end of the morning when all of the ripped paper was scattered around the floor and they had eaten breakfast did David go to his room to get the one last gift for Emma.

She sat on the coach tired from her morning of excitement and full from their pancakes, he came and joined her.

"Emma," she looked at him tired, her eyes starting to grow heavy. "There is one last gift for you." She perked up a bit but she was still clearly tired. "This was my moms, she gave it to me at thanksgiving. I am to give it to the women I love." He held up the small ring his mother had given him. "It's supposed to go to the women I want to marry. But I don't want to marry any one, not now at least. Nut I do love you, you are my daughter, now and forever. I want you to have it." He handed it to her, he had strung it on a small silver chain, she put it on like a necklace, smiling at the way it looked on her.

"I love it daddy, it's my favorite gift. And I love you." She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and gave him a big hug which he returned. The rest of the day was filled with playing with toys and watching movies. They met Mary Margaret for dinner at the diner where Emma told her all about her day. At the end of the night when David was tucking in Emma for bed all he could think about was how perfect his day was. He got to spend the whole day with Emma, and he got to see Mary Margaret. He was truly blessed, and couldn't be happier.


End file.
